


A request for people with skills or who need ideas

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: Please write





	A request for people with skills or who need ideas

I am in severe need of more smut and fluff stories strictly with the Natasha/Bruce pairing so please by all means post more because their is a big dicline of it especially smut. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this, and for people who participate you are amazing. Sharkboy7711 out


End file.
